Talk:Magpul PDR-C/@comment-27736210-20190930165348/@comment-27736210-20191010121141
By the way, you are addressing the Kedr (PP91) and the MP5 series as "pro weapons" simply because they are hard to use. Well, in my opinion, this doesn't really make sense. If you want to classify something as a "pro weapon" simply because it is hard to use, then that would make the SV-98 and other bolt-action sniper rifles (BASRs) "the most pro weapons in the game" since BASRs are very ineffective in most situations; in fact, I think the Mosin-Nagant is the hardest-to-use weapon in the game, so it should be granted the title of "the single most pro weapon in the game" according to your logic. In fact, the criteria which I am using in order to determine whether a weapon is "pro" is whether its performance is actually good, not whether it is hard to use. Generally, a weapon which is more difficult to use is technically a "worse weapon" performance-wise, so I would not classify such a weapon as a "pro weapon". I view the Magpul PDR-C to be one of the top three SMGs performance-wise, alongside the Vityaz and the H&K MP7, so I view all three SMGs to be "pro weapons". The Vityaz is the most accurate of these SMGs, the PDR-C is less accurate but features better ranged capabilities, whereas the MP7 is the least accurate and the closest-ranged of the three SMGs but features a magazine size of 40 rounds along with a very fast reload speed. Regarding the Vityaz being overrated, I wouldn't strictly agree with this statement, since its performance is actually very good, but I do believe that the Vityaz is too expensive (regarding SP costs) to be of any real worth outside of HardCore Mode; the PDR-C is a much better alternative for regular gameplay. Meanwhile, I wouldn't say that the H&K MP7 is overrated. It basically performs like a normal SMG except that it has an extended magazine size of 40 rounds, and unlike the Bizon-2B, PPSh-41, and FN P90, the MP7 also possesses a fast reload speed (whereas these weapons all feature slow reload speeds in exchange for their extended mags). Disregarding the extended mag, the MP7 is slightly worse than the PDR-C, but regarding the extended mag, the MP7 is a strong competitor for the PDR-C. Regarding the Skorpion EVO, I regard it as being one of the best SMGs since it is essentially a straight upgrade to the Kedr. Its mobility and reload speed are only 3 points and 2 points lower than the Kedr's, respectively, but it makes up for this with 15 more accuracy points (in exchange for 13 more recoil points), a larger mag size, better range, and higher damage (as well as higher penetration and a faster fire-rate). The Skorpion EVO should be used in a similar way to the Kedr, regarding playstyle. I have personally fought against one very skilled player using the Skorpion Evo. I'd say its worse than the PDR-C, Vityaz, and MP7, but it's still much better than the Kedr. The P90 and P90 DEVGRU are both not to my liking specifically for two reasons. Firstly, they cannot equip optics, and secondly, they have slow reload speeds. In my opinion, it is more important to have a fast reload speed than to have a large magazine size. In the case of the MP7, ACR-C, and AK-12 (the latter two being assault rifles), all three weapons have extended magazine sizes AND fast reload speeds. However, in the case of the P90, P90 D, Bizon-2B, and PSSh-41, as well as all light machine guns, they all sacrifice reload speed in exchange for larger magazine sizes (as well as higher ammunition reserves), making them all more situational than the three aforementioned weapons. I personally enjoy using the Bizon-2B since it actually has pretty good range (though its damage fall-off is very high) and very high damage for an SMG (in exchange for a slower fire-rate). Meanwhile, the PPSh-41 is extremely situational but it can work wonders on small maps like Bay 5 (just today, I played a match on Bay 5 with the PPSh-41 wherein I achieved 52 kills and 13 deaths). I have used the P90 D with great results on Bay 5 (the regular P90 is a straight downgrade to the P90 D) but the P90 D has too low range and too high damage fall-off to be a truly overpowered weapon, and I find the 50-round mag to generally not outweigh the downside of the slow reload speed. If the P90 D was given a damage fall-off percentage of 80% rather than 90%, then I would probably consider using it more often. Currently, the main upside to using the P90 D is the fact that it carries a total of 400 ammo with full ammo buffs (the regular P90 only carries up to 350 ammo). Regarding the MP5 series, I have actually used all three MP5s quite frequently across most of my accounts, but that is mainly because I used those weapons back when I was a free-to-play "noob". The H&K MP5K is not to my liking since it has a slow reload speed and bad visual recoil. Meanwhile, the H&K MP5SD6 actually has pretty good stats but it features a built-in scope, which means I cannot aim-to-sights at close range; I am forced to use hip-fire in close range, which somewhat limits the performance of the weapon since I possess the Sniper Skill "Steady Grip", which reduces recoil while aiming by 20%. I have only ever owned the H&K MP5SD Spec on one of my accounts (in fact, I do not currently own the MP5SDS on that account since I reset that account's Skills); on that account, the MP5SDS is still my most-used weapon even after I got rid of it. In fact, performance-wise, the MP5SDS is pretty decent, though I do not currently enjoy using it since its W-Task sight, the EOTech EXPS2-2, has an unclear reticule. Its iron sights are actually okay, though. Lastly, regarding the SR2M Veresk, I don't believe it to be a very good SMG. In my opinion, its recoil is way too high for it to be considered a competitive SMG. Most of its stats are worse than those of the PDR-C, MP7, and Vityaz.